Dragon ball Z Babbidi Returns
by 90Freak
Summary: Vegeta thinks he is getting weaker and with the Dragonballs he wishes Babbidi back so he can be Majin again. But then alost everybody is Majin, like Goku and Gohan. It's up to Goten and Trunks to stop them!
1. The new Goten and Trunks

"Trunks!" Goten yelled. "Come out!" Goten was in front of Capsule Corp. He was 11 years old. Trunks was 12. It had been 4 years since Goku and Vegeta had killed the evil Kid Buu. It was a peaceful time. Truks opened the door.

"Hi." He said, grumpy.

"Why are you sad?" Goten asked.

"I have to do tons of homework. 7th grade sucks, Goten. Just wait until YOU get there." Trunks explained.

"6th Grade isn't the best either" Goten said. "But I'm the best baseball player on my team!"

"Might be because YOU ARE A SUPER POWERFUL SAIYAN." Trunks said in Goten's face.

"Yeah, maybe!" Goten laughed.

"When are we going to the park?" Trunks asked.

"Now. That's why I came." Goten answered.

"Fine. HEY MOM I'M GOING TO THE PARK BYE!" Trunks yelled as he flew away with Goten.

"But Trunks! Homework!" Bulma yelled.

"The PARK? Kid should be TRAINING." Vegeta muttered. "Kakarot's son is a bad influence."

"I like Goten! He's a nice kid!" Bulma argued.

"Whatever." Vegeta said, walking away.

Trunks and Goten flew to the park, to train.

"I won't go easy on ya, Goten!" Trunks said.

"Urgh...Me neither!" Goten said. He was suddenly serious about fighting. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan right away. So did Goten. Trunks punched Goten in the face, and Goten flew far back into a swingset at the park.

"You'll pay for that!" Goten said. He shot a beam at Truns, sending him into a slide.

"Nice, Goten. But not nice ENOUGH!" Trunks said. "KAME-" Suddenly, a Saiyan space pod landed in front of Goten. It was Vegeta.

"Oh, so you are training. You should train somewhere else, you'll destroy this pathetic place!" Vegeta smirked.

"You guys are pretty strong, you think you can take ME?" Vegeta asked.

"Lets fuse, Trunks! Then we'll beat him!" Goten suggested.

"Sure!" Trunks said. They got into position.

"Fu….Sion! HAAAA!" A flash of light came from the boys, as they combined into one body.

"Say hello to GOTENKS!"


	2. Vegeta's beating

"Oh look. You fused." Vegeta smirked. "Sorry. You're nowhere close to MY power level." Vegeta lied.

"JEEZ! These guys have awesome power! Stronger than ME, a PRINCE?" Vegeta thought.

"Okay. Lets start now." Gotenks said. "Weakling." Gotenks used Instant Transmission and kicked Vegeta FAR away. He flew back.

"Huh. Nice. Now, feel the power of a SUPER SAIYAN 3!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh wow. I'm SO impressed." Gotenks teased. Without trying, Gotenks was a Super Saiyan 3.

"How do you power up so FAST?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm cool like that, huh?" Gotenks smirked. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 3 after a lot of yelling.

"Now. Are we ready?" Gotenks smiled. "That took quite a lot."

"Yes, I'm ready." Vegeta said. He teleported to Gotenks, but Gotenks was faster. He teleported behind Vegeta and punched him HARD, right in the back. Vegeta was sent straight into the ground, almost touching the Earth's core.

"HOW?" Vegeta yelled. He was in shame, so he dug underground until he found his space pod. He flew off.

"Man. A fusion is really strong. But I'm a saiyan PRINCE! I can't lose to a kid!" Vegeta said. Suddenly, Shenron rose from a tree.

"Huh? I didn't collect the Dragonballs!" Vegeta said. It turned out Krillin had collected them to wish to be a little stronger.

"Oh well. I guess I can't take up the offer." Vegeta smiled. "I WISH BABBIDI WOULD COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Shenron heard Vegeta.

"Your wish has been granted…" Shenron said.

"Huh? What wish? SHENRON! I didn't make a wish!" Krillin sighed. "Why do I have to be so WEAK?" Suddenly, in Vegeta's pod was Babbidi.

"Oh hi. Please make me Majin Vegeta again. I need to be strong." Vegeta said.

"Huh? How am I alive? Where is Buu?" Babbidi asked.

"Kakarot and I killed Buu four years ago. I just wished you back from the dead. Anyway, PLEASE make me Majin Vegeta." Vegeta pleaded.

"YOU WHAT? HOW DID YOU KILL BUU?" Babbidi screamed.

"Shut UP! Make me Majin Vegeta or I kill you." Vegeta threatened.

"Fine, fine." Babbidi said a weird spell and an M formed on Vegeta's forehead.

"Ah, much better." Majin Vegeta said. "Now you are no use for me." Vegeta flicked Babbidi out of his pod. Babbidi tumbled to the ground.

"He's a goner for sure." Majin Vegeta said.


	3. Majin Gohan?

Vegeta arrived at Goku's house with one thing in mind-battle.

"WHERE IS KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled at Chi Chi when he walked in.

"AAAHHH!" Chi Chi was startled and jumped back. "Upstairs, but-" Vegeta was there in seconds.

"Oh, hi Vegeta!" Goku said. "Nice M."

"Shut up, Kakarot. We're battling, NOW." Vegeta demanded.

"Alright then!" Goku said, his cheerful self. The two zoomed outside.

"Hi guys!" Gohan said. He was getting ready to go to Videl's. They had just married.

"Get out of here, nerd." Vegeta said. He was kind of right. Gohan's power had gone down quite a bit, he was almost ready to move into a new house with Videl, so he didn't train as much. He was secretly able to transform into Super Saiyan 3, no one knew but him.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Gohan said.

"No it's not. Is this nice?" Vegeta shot a blast at Gohan, making him fly far away.

"What the heck, Vegeta?" Goku asked. He punched Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta blocked. He grabbed Goku's arm and threw him away with Gohan. When Goku landed, he was with Gohan.

"I feel as if Babbidi is somehow alive. I sense him." Gohan told Goku.

"It makes sense then! Vegeta has been turned into Majin Vegeta again!" Goku said.

"Then he's much stronger. He has no other feelings besides battle." Gohan asked.

"True." A voice said. It was Babbidi. He survived Vegeta's blast.

"You monster!" Gohan yelled. He punched Babbidi far away. But Babbidi came back.

"Gohan! You are a Saiyan warrior! NOT A NERD. What if I could make you only care about fighting, the only thing a TRUE saiyan should care about! Forget your wife!" Babbidi offered.

"Sorry, green blob. No chance." Gohan answered.

"Well, sorry. No is not a answer I except." Babbidi smiled. He said a spell and an M formed on Gohan's head.

"NO! GOHAN!" Goku yelled. Too late.

"I do like this, Babbidi." Gohan smiled. "Now, Goku. Lets fight! That's all that matters. I will fight and destroy ALL PEOPLE!" Gohan laughed. Suddenly, Goten appeared in front of Gohan and kicked him, knocking him out cold. Goten was much stronger than Gohan.

"What was up with him?" Trunks said, teleporting next to Goten.

"It's Babbidi! He's back!" Goku said. "And he'll PAY!" Goku punched Babbidi in the face. His entire head rolled off. Babbidi toppled over.


	4. Babbidi dies

Babbidi was possibly dead.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled. "You are AWESOME Goku!"

"True." Goten said. Until Vegeta teleported to Trunks.

"You feel my power NOW?" He asked, kicking Trunks in the chest.

"Urgh…" Trunks said, falling over.

"NO!" Goten yelled. He felt Trunks power level going down fast. He screamed. He wanted revenge. He was so mad, that, his hair started to grow. Very long.

"Yikes! His power's sky rocketed!" Vegeta mumbled, over Goten's yelling. When Goten looked up, he was a Super Saiyan 3.

"WHAT?" Vegeta said, in shock.

"Yeah! Go, son!" Goku cheered.

"No he doesn't." A voice said from the ground. It was Gohan, who had been knocked out. "I know a trick like that, too, kid!" Gohan got up. He had been turned Majin also. He yelled, as his hair grew and his power level raised insanely.

"Uh-oh! He's a Super Saiyan 3 also!" Goku said. Gohan kicked Goten. Goten didn't move.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"Duh huh?" Goten mocked, shooting a Ki Blast at Gohan, making a large hole in his chest.

"GOTEN! THAT WAS MY SON!" Goku screamed, angry.

"Im sorry, he was evil, and...Oh no." Goten started. He didn't know how it was possible, but in Goku's rage, an M formed on his head.

"NO! DADDY!" Goten cried. Little did they know, Piccolo was watching from above. He looked freaked out, and he mind talked to Goten.

"Goten, you hear me?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, Piccolo. Do you SEE this? Babbidi is dead, how is Goku Majin?" Goten asked.

"Well, here. When Goku killed Babbidi, his energy exploded. Now, you could randomly turn Majin at any time. The only way to stop this is to stop the energy, but that's impossible. It's energy, not a person." Piccolo seemed to be worried. "There is no way to stop this. YOU could turn Majin any second now."

"Uh-oh." Goten said.


	5. Meet Trunkten

Suddenly, cities exploded all around the Earth. People were turning Majin every second. Trunks got up.

"GUYS!" Piccolo yelled. "I have Potara Earrings! You can fuse and be even stronger than Gotenks!"

"Perfect! We'll stand a chance against my dad." Goten smiled.

"Toss 'em down, Piccolo!" Trunks yelled. Suddenly, an M formed an Piccolo's head.

"Oh COME ON!" Goten said.

"Lets take him, he's not too strong." Trunks said.

"Ha!" Piccolo threw a punch and the earrings came down. They landed in Goten's spiky hair. He pulled them out.

"Ha! Now I think you put on one, I put on the other, and we fuse." Trunks explained. They did that. A bigger flash of light came from the boys. And the smoke cleared. This fusion had Goten's spiky hair, but it was purple like Trunks' hair. He wore Goten's clothes, but had more of a Trunks look on his face.

"Call me Trunkten." The fusion said.

"Oh wow. That power is strong." Goku said, as a Majin. "BUT LESS STRONG THAN ME!" He charged at Trunkten. But he stopped.

"Why can I sense Gohan's energy? He's alive! YES!" Suddenly, the M on Goku's head went away. He was just too joyful. Gohan got up. He had a hole in his chest.

"Everything seems fine now." Trunkten said.

"Did you forget I'M standing here?" Vegeta said from behind Trunkten. He shot a Ki Blast right at Trunksten's head, but Trunkten didn't have a scratch on him.

"Face it, Vegeta. I'm just stronger than you. Fused, I'm nearly impossible to beat." Trunkten threatened. Suddenly, a beam was shot at Trunkten's head. He went through the ground. It was Piccolo as a Majin!


	6. Super Saiyan 5?

"How is that..possible?" Vegeta said, in awe. "That wimp Piccolo is no stronger than me!" Suddenly, the ground shook.

"AAAARRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Gotenks yelled.

"What the-" Piccolo muttered. This power was insane.

"I bet I can stop him!" A voice said. It was Majin Videl.

"Videl, um...you might not be strong enough…" Goku laughed.

"Shut up!" Videl shrieked. She aimed at Goku with a Ki Blast, but Goku easily dodged. Goku had been Un-Majined. So had Gohan, after being brought back to life. Trunkten thought everything was back to normal, but the energy wouldn't stop making people Majin. They had to find some way to stop the energy. Trunkten shot up from the ground. His hair was white and power greater than a Super Saiyan 4.

"HE'S GONE SUPER SAIYAN 5!" Goku said, excitedly.

"Now, where was I. Oh yeah, beating the TAR out of you guys!" Trunkten smirked. "Taking the Majin right out of you." Piccolo and Vegeta were stunned. They didn't know this was possible.

"Very nice hair, no one CARES guys." Videl grinned evilly. "Great your hair is white."

"Heh. You aren't able to read power levels huh? That sucks, you could use it right now." Trunkten informed Videl.

"SHUT UP!" Videl shot giant Ki Blasts at Trunkten, and he wasn't affected at all. He didn't move, or blink. He just smirked.

"I'LL WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOU FACE!" Vegeta yelled. He was a Super Saiyan 4.

"Vegeta, Trunkten has some special power even without going Super Saiyan. Now he is a Super Saiyan FIVE, you cant take him." Goku tried to explain.

"Shut up, Kakarot. I have sold my soul to Babbidi once again. I am stronger than ever." Vegeta punched Goku, and since Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 4 and Goku wasn't even a Super Saiyan, Goku flew very far away.

"Now, little kid. Time to battle!" Vegeta called at Trunkten.


End file.
